A Foreigner's Tail Cast
Well, I have now moved my Mankey Island (a spinoff story within a story) castings to here. Hope you like what you see: A Foreigner's Tail Series A Foreigner's Tail *Fievel-Timothy Brisby (Secret of NIMH) *Tanya-Cynthia & Teresa (Secret of NIMH) *Papa-Mrs. Brisby (Secret of NIMH) *Mama-Martin (Secret of NIMH) *Yasha-Lil' Sneezer (TTA) *Cossacks-Hunters (Bambi) *Russian Cats-Cat Beasts (9) *Warren T. Rat-Mechanikat (disguising as a dog) *Digit-Molt (Bug's Life) *Moe-Renfield (Sonic) *Big Rat Guy-Rat King (Care Bears) (past incarnation) *Irish Mouse-Justin (NIMH) *Italian Mouse-Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Italian's Mama-Speedy's Mom (LT OC) *Fainting Mouse-Mr. Ages (NIMH) *Henri-Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) *Pigeon Girls-Girlfeathers (Animaniacs) *Maus Street Maulers-Butch (Tom & Jerry), Snooky, Delilah and the Catbots (Krypto) *Tiger-Runt (Animaniacs) *Mouse of Minsk (mentioned)-Grogar the Goat (My Little Pony) *"Mr. Smith"-Bobinsky (Coraline) *Honest John-King Julien (Madagascar) *Gussi-Lawhine (CDRR) *Dead Mouse, Mickey O'Hare-Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare) *Tony-Arthur (as a squirrel) (Sword in Stone) *Bridget-Squirrel Girl (named Gwen here) (Sword in Stone) *Orphan Mice-Kankers (as rats) (Ed Edd n Eddy) Treasure of New York *Chloena-Jenny (NIMH II) *Indian Mice (Treasure of Manhattan)-Various Cartoon/Game/Anime Animals *Tankho-Dulcy (Sonic) *Dithering-Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chief Wulisso-Jenny's Father (NIMH II) *Police Chief McBrusque-Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Toplofty-The Toad (Flushed Away) *O'Bloat-Jimmy Two-Teeth (Sam & Max) *Scuttlebutt-Spike & Whitey (Flushed Away) *Grasping-Jenner (NIMH) *Mouse with Glasses Beaten Up-Mr. Ages (NIMH) Case of the Night Demon *Nellie Brie-Bianca (Rescuers) *Reed Dailey-Bernard (Rescuers) *Madame Mousey-Isis (Krypto) *Twitch-Floyd & Muriel (Secret of NIMH) *Lone Woof-Remus Lupin (as a wolf/werewolf) (Harry Potter) *Mayor-Ruwee Naberrie (Star Wars) *Chinese Wife-Sagawa (Sagawa the Chinese Cat) *Chinese Family-Sagawa Cats *Haggis-Groundskeeper Willie (Simpsons) *Slug-Big the Cat (past incarnation) (Sonic) *Bootlick-Harry (Garfield Show) *Mrs. Abernathy/Woman Obsessing Waul-Older Elmyra (Past incarnation) *Mrs. Abernathy's Friend-Vicky (Past incarnation) *Council of Dogs-Dog Star Patrol (Krypto) Timmy Goes West *Cat R. Waul-Fat Cat (CDRR) *Chula-Hopper (Bug's Life) & Toadie (Gummi Bears) *Indian Mice Leader (Fievel Goes West)-Running Board & Ruffled Feathers (Go Go Gophers) *Eagle-Beaky Buzzard (Looney Tunes) *Scorpion-Scorpiomon (Digimon) *Miss Kitty-Rita (Animaniacs) & Brainy Barker (Krypto) (latter appears in the episode Paw and Disorder) *Train Conductor Mouse-Mouse Chairman (Rescuers) *Puppet Mouse-Woody (Toy Story) *Cactus Cat Gang-Mepps, Wart, Mole, Snout (CDRR), Lucifier (Cinderella), Bud, Lou, Artie, Griff, Waddles (Krypto), and Ogres (Gummi Bears) *Wylie Burp-Ace the Bathound (Krypto) Foreigner's Tail Series *Sweet Williams-Katz & Mirage (Clones) *Slim Cat-Floyd, Muriel, Harry, Spike, Whitey *Feloneous-Lawhine, Jenner, Toad, Le Frog *Cyrus (Jack's Dad)-Jake (Rescuers) *Jack-Roddy St. James (as a child) (Flushed Away) *Jorge-Pedro (Tiny Toon Adventures), Chris, Danny, & Wallow (Bravest Warriors) *Mr. J. M. Schimmel-Waternoose II (Monster's INC OC) *Clint Mousewood-Rango (Rango) *Hambone-Conductor Pete from Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (aka Pete's past incarnation) (Disney) *Olaf-Oaken (Frozen) *Sidney-Waternoose III (as a teen) (Monster's INC) *Aunt Sophie-Uncle Pecos (Tom & Jerry) *Dr. Travis T. Hiprocates-Brer Fox & Brer Bear *Mr. Ironside-Yukari (past incarnation) (Azumanga) *Jailhouse Dog-Maugrim (Narnia) *Lorna Holcombe-Beth (Bravest Warriors) *Patty Paris-Penelope (Looney Tunes) *Fievel's Other Classmates-Azumanga Daioh Cast Chris' Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Caractacus Potts-Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) (MOA), Br'er Weasel]] (Disney), Mr. Bump, Batula (past self), Krypto, Justin (NIMH), Dr. Viper (Swat Kats), Runt, & Chris Thorndyke *Mimsie Potts-Selene Weasel]] (OC), Mrs. Brisby (NIMH), Rita, & Umana]] (Sonic OC) *Truly Scrumptious-Padme]] (Star Wars) (MOA), Brainy Barker, Helen, Miss Calamity, & Black Mamba (OC) *Childcatcher-Rubeus]] (SM) *Jeremy-Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) (MOA), Timothy, Martin, & Bowser Jr. *Jemima-Leia Skywalker (Star Wars) (MOA), Teresa, Cyntha, & Mort *Grandpa-Shmi]] (Star Wars) (MOA), Wheez Weasel]] (Devil & Daniel Mouse), Sir Hiss, Streaky, Goodfeathers, Merlin & Archimedes (Sword in the Stone) *Baron Bomburst-Max Sr.]] (AB) *Baroness Bomburst-Vicky (as a cat) (FOP) *Toymaker-Drosselmeyer]] (Nutcracker Prince) *Lord Scrumptious-Ruwee Naberrie]] (Star Wars) *Mr. Coggins-Dean]] (Iron Giant) *First Spy-Boris]] & Natasha]] (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Second Spy-Riff & Skozz (Rock Dog) *Ship Captain-Maugrim (Narnia) & Kamek (Mario) *Junkman-Stromboli]] (Pinnochio) *Bald Customer-Butch (Pokemon)]] *Blond-Cassidy (Pokmeon)]] *Edison-Muttski (Sonic) *Peter-Timmy Turner]] (FOP) *Phillip-Mr. Belvedere (Mr. Belvedere) *Elderly Scientists-Dr. Light]] (Megaman), Professor E. Gadd (Mario), Professor Oak]] (Pokemon), Professor Farnsworth]] (Futurama), and Professor Frink (Simpsons) *UPDATE: Extras-Mason, Cyrus, King Julien, Sir Hiss, Discord, Foulfellow & Gideon, Scalawag & Igor, Courage, & Shirly Blu the Music Bird *Professor Harold Hill-Blu (Rio) *Marian Paroo-Jewel (Rio) *Marcellus Washburn-Scuttle (Little Mermaid) *Mayor George Shinn-??? *Eulalie Mackecknie Shinn-??? *Mrs. Paroo-??? *Winthrop Paroo-??? *Schoolboard Members/Barbershop Quartet-??? *Mrs. Squires-??? *Ethel Toffelmier-??? *Mrs. Maud Dunlop-??? *Alma Hix-??? *Tommy Djilas-??? *Zaneeta Shinn-??? *Charlie Cowell-??? *Constable Locke-??? *Amaryllis-??? *Avis Grubb-??? *Norbert Smith-??? *Constable Locke-??? Hello Umy *Dolly Levi-Umana (OC) *Horace Vandergelder-Batula (Conker) *Cornelius Hackle-Justin (Secret of NIMH) *Irene Molloy-Mrs. Brisby (Secret of NIMH) *Minnie Fay-Helen (Sonic X) *Barnaby Tucker-Chris (Sonic X) *Ermengarde Vandergelder-Gwen (aka Squirrel Girl) (Sword in Stone) *Ambrose Kemper-Arthur (Sword in Stone) *Gussie Granger/Ernestina Semple-Shmi Skywalker *Rudolph Reisenweber-Maurice (Madagascar) *Fritz, German waiter-Wheez Weasel (Devil and Daniel Mouse) *Joe, Vandergelder's barber-Rocky & Bullwinkle *Policeman in Park-Krypto (Krypto) *Old Man in Park-Streaky (Krypto) *Louis Armstrong Cameo-Julien (Madagascar) Extras *Mason/Nack's Past Incarnation (Sonic OC) *Merlin (Sword in Stone; as mentor) *Cyrus/Psycho's Past Incarnation (WFRR OC) *Bowser *Rocky *Bullwinkle *Maximus IQ *Maurice & Mort (Madagascar) *Krypto & Streaky (Krypto) *Oliver? (Oliver & Company) *Danny & Sawyer? (Cats Don't Dance) *Miss Whoops *UPDATE: Le Frog (Flushed Away) *UPDATE: Tom & Jerry (Tom & Jerry) (for the episode Uncle Pecos' Visit) *UPDATE: Sylvester & Mrs. Sylvester (named Shirley) (Looney Tunes) Category:Roles